


How To Tame The Grump

by Fleurmione



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, awkward!camila, grumpy!lauren, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurmione/pseuds/Fleurmione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this prompt: "camila/normani. it's been the longest time since normani had a boyfriend and she misses cuddling and making out. one day camila awkwardly tells her "i have... lips." "<br/>Decided to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Tame The Grump

“You know,” Normani sighs as she closes Instagram on her phone after stalking yet another hot guy. “I hate to be one of _those_ people but I actually miss having a boyfriend.”

“I wouldn’t know what you mean.” Dinah teases since she always seems to be in a fantastic relationship. It has to be her crazy, weird charm. Or those boobs.

“Shut up.” Normani glared at Dinah from her spot on the bed in their hotel room. She was lying on her back across the bed, head hanging off the end so she saw everything upside down. Dinah was lounging on the bed next to hers like some kind of Egyptian queen. “Lauren you get me, right?”

Lauren was sitting on the same bed as Normani but against the headboard with her legs crossed Indian style and headphones on.

“Lauren?” Normani repeated when she didn’t get an answer.

“She’s completely knocked out.” Dinah snorted and Normani lifted her head to her chest and looked over at Lauren whose head was slumped at a sore looking angle, napping away. Normani went back to her upside down view of the world.

“I feel so disgusting over the fact that I feel desperate.” Normani sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she could bang her head on something other than a soft mattress.

“Yeah you should stop feeling so desperate because I can literally smell it on you.” Dinah said and Normani really wished Dinah had a filter right about now. Or her a pillow.

“You are literally the worst and I can’t believe you didn’t knock Masi out for me.” Normani says with a huff and turns so that she’s laying on her stomach and shuffles backwards a little so she could rest her head on her hands. She spies Camila sitting in the corner of the room on an armchair. Her head is propped up on a fist and she seemed to be watching the conversation with interest but she is being strangely quiet.

“Hey! I punched him a few times for you.” Dinah exclaims like Normani just accused her of treachery.

Normani rolled her eyes. “Yeah those were probably just your ‘Dinah punches’” she air quotes. “They don’t even hurt.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Normani saw Camila’s lips turn slightly upward at their banter. Camila is rarely this quiet but when she is, she most likely has something she can’t get off her mind and it’s taking up all of her usually vibrant energy.

“Well you know you’re always my number one, Mani.” Dinah winks at Normani while getting up off the bed. “Now I’m going to go hunt Ally down because she just sent me a snap of the most awesome shoes. BYE!.” Dinah announces and leaves the room with a door slam that doesn’t even rustle Lauren from sleep. Normani made sure to look because waking Lauren up abruptly is a very, _very_ bad idea.

Normani and Camila lock eyes as if they expected either one of them to say something in the eerily quiet room. Camila stood up and climbed onto the bed that Dinah was previously occupying, mirroring Normani’s position and facing the other girl.

“I kinda get that, the desperate feeling you’re talking about but I don’t have the experience…” Camila says quietly, breaking the silence and trailing off to a whisper in the end like she’s ashamed of her situation.

“The craving for someone to hold you and kiss you?” Normani asks, her voice soft as to not disturb the comforting tension of the room.

“Yeah I mean I see it, I hear about it, I read about it and I just wonder when it’s gonna be my turn you know?” Camila rants with a faraway look on her face but really she’s just trying not to stare so hard at Normani.

“You will soon, I swear. You know how busy we are but I guarantee there will be tons of boys wanting to show you the kind of affection you crave. Once you have it and it’s gone though, it’s a bit hard to not crave the feeling after knowing what it actually feels like.” Normani hopes she’s being comforting, she’s getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach when Camila doesn’t look like her normal cherry self. She’s looking a bit more down actually.

“Can you tell me what it feels like?” Camila asks, her innocent looking eyes staring straight into Normani’s. Camila always looks so vulnerable and wears her heart on her sleeve. She feels her heart ache for the girl but she doesn’t want to pity her friend.

“It feels warm, it’s almost the best way I can describe it. Your heart beats faster, especially if you actually like the person and you feel safe especially when his arms are wrapped around you and you can feel his muscles..” Normani starts and begins to trail off into a dream-like state. Camila watches her intently, almost unblinkingly. “You can feel his muscles all over you and his lips are somewhat soft, even if he has a scratchy face but he kisses with such passion and it’s like you can feel it all over and it just feels really good and tingly. Kinda ticklish but in a good way…”

Camila’s concentration never wavers from what is coming out of Normani’s mouth except she is imagining everything the girl in front of her is saying as herself and Normani, together. Except for the facial hair part because well, no. It’s not a new feeling for Camila but she knows it will only lead to trouble and hurt. She wonders if she will _ever_ get her turn.

“That sounds really, really nice.” Camila doesn’t know what else to say really and she knows she’s blushing. She ducks her head slightly to try and hide it but Normani had already caught a glimpse of it.

“It’s ok to want that. I wanted the same thing you did before I met Arin the first time and even though it might not always work out, it’s great while it lasts.” Normani tried her best to sound reassuring to the girl in front of her. She wanted to see a smile on Camila’s face again but she wasn’t sure how to make it happen.

“I know who I want it with, too.” Camila whispers. It’s so quiet that Normani wouldn’t have heard it if the room wasn’t so quiet. Camila’s eyes fluttered up to make contact with hers and she felt that tingly feeling on her skin that she used to feel with Masi. She gasped abruptly and started coughing as the air hit the back of her throat harshly.

Camila quickly jumped off the bed she was on and rushed to Normani’s side, patting her back softly to try and help the coughing subside. “Are you ok??! What happened??”

“I choked on fucking air! What the heck??” Normani spluttered out after her coughing fit was over. Her chest was hurting and her eyes were watery but she could finally breathe properly again! She could feel Camila’s hand on her back and it was making her feel that kind of tingly again. She wanted to shrug it off but she didn’t want to be mean. She couldn’t be getting THIS desperate? Could she?

“GIRLS!!” The door slammed open to reveal their manager at the door. “HAIR AND MAKE-UP LETS GO! And call the others.”

The interruption caused Camila to jump which meant her hand was no longer on Normani’s back, much to Normani’s relief.

“What the fuck?” Both Normani and Camila turn their attention to Lauren who had just been rudely awoken by their manager. Both girls at the end of the bed heard the sickening crack emit from Lauren’s neck when she tried to move her head and both girls winced at the same time.  

“Ow!” Lauren whined.

\--

The blood rushing to Normani’s head was becoming painful as she lay in the same position as the day before on the same bed. She was again stalking hot boys on Instagram but unlike yesterday she couldn’t appreciate them as much as she wanted to, her mind too preoccupied by her fellow bandmate.

Lauren was softly snoring in the bed next to hers with her headphones in again. This time she was lying on the pillows though because yesterday she learnt a really rough lesson. Dinah, Ally and thankfully, Camila were out and about because they have countless amounts of energy that they can pull out of their asses, unlike herself.

“Mani?” The door opens and shuts with a click. Normani lifts her head to her chest to see Camila leaning against the shut door. Looks like she didn’t go out after all.

“You didn’t want to go out?” Normani asks, now moving into the more comfortable position of leaning her elbows on the edge of the mattress.

“I.. I wanted to talk to you actually.” Camila moves to sit Indian style next to Normani on the bed. Normani’s bare legs almost take up the entire width of the bed and she can almost feel Camila stare at them as she moves towards her.

“Oh ok.” Is all Normani could say. She felt a new found awkwardness around the younger girl now and she was not enjoying it at all.

Camila was a bit taken aback by Normani’s shortness but she chose to ignore it as she couldn’t let the confidence she gathered in the hallway just dissipate. “It’s about what we were talking about yesterday..”

Normani could feel her heart rate pick up. She wasn’t sure if she was feeling anxiety or excitement but she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

“I.. I don’t know if you heard me yesterday but I said I already knew who I wanted and well.. um.. I just wanted to let you know that.. um…” Camila’s stuttering and the intense blush on her face was not calming Normani’s anxieties (excitement?) one bit. “I just wanted to let you know that… I have lips.”

Camila let out a big breath at the end of her confession and Normani was wondering if Camila’s heart was thumping as hard as her own was. Camila was looking down at Normani with big, hopeful eyes that looked like they were filling with tears by the second and before she could even control what her arm was doing, she took a hold of the back of Camila’s neck with one hand and pulled her in and connected their lips. Normani felt the tingles erupt in her body tenfold as she kissed the softest lips she had ever kissed in her life. She felt Camila’s rigid body relax into hers and she started to lean back. She had totally forgotten what position she was in before Camila showed up because now with Camila’s weight on top of hers, they were falling backwards.

Normani landed sorely on the bone at the back of her neck that connects to the spine and she was so thankful to every god that the hotel room was carpeted. Camila was half on top of her, their faces so close together that Normani almost forgot about the pain at the back of her neck. Camila’s lips turned up in a sheepish smile that Normani mirrored and she was pretty sure she was blushing just as much as the girl on top of her was.

The thump they made seemed enough to wake Lauren. “What the- Woah!” Lauren said, peering off the edge of the bed she was on to see two of her bandmates on the floor in an extremely intimate position, on the floor between the two beds. “Uh sorry! Do you want me to er.. I’ll just go..”

Lauren quickly hurried out of the room, unsure of what she woke up to but she could swear she heard giggling behind her as she left the room.

“If us on top of each other like this makes Lauren wake up in a not angry mood, I think we should do it more often.” Normani jokes and both girls giggle. They can feel each other’s chests rising and falling as they laugh together.

“Sure we can do it then, but we can also do it when we’re alone too.” Camila says before closing the distance between their lips again.

Sure their legs are half up on the bed, and sure Normani can still feel a dull throb at the base of her neck but she can feel tingles all over her body and her heart beating fast against Camila’s. It couldn’t get more perfect if it tried.


End file.
